Percy's Desk
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: University AU - Sherlock and Molly are both professors at the local university. What happens when they are left alone in a classroom? xx


_University AU_ _xx_

* * *

Mr. Sherlock Holmes was a well-educated professor of science at the local secondary school. Miss Molly Hooper was also a science professor at the same university and their methods sometimes clashed. They could always be seen arguing in the teacher's lounge. Sherlock also had a keen deductive eye which allowed him to figure his students out easily. It was a Monday morning and both Sherlock and Molly liked to arrive early. He wandered into the classroom and noticed her standing behind the benches. She was wearing her glasses again and Sherlock swore under his breath. She was becoming almost impossible to resist these days. Oh yeah, Sherlock and Molly's arguments had increased in intensity and would have boiled over into lust…if they hadn't been interrupted. Sherlock cleared his throat and moved into the classroom, ignoring her completely.

"Good morning, Sherlock…"

Sherlock folded his arms as he glanced up from the desk he had sat himself at. He glanced over her body, smirking to himself. **Silk shirt, clingy, professional skirt and stockings…too clean, they are all ready to get extremely dirty. That long straight hair…all tangled and messed up. I have imagined it my flat but the university itself? That should be an interesting challenge. **Molly smirked as she noticed Sherlock's distant stare…the stare that only happened when she was around him.

"Lectures don't start for another hour, you know. Plenty of time to kill."

Molly hopped onto the front desk, kicking off her heels as she did so. Sherlock noticed her long legs encased in the stockings. He noticed how she leaned back, practically inviting him. Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"Right here? Where we teach the students?"

Molly shrugged and Sherlock smirked widely. Sherlock leaned backwards in his chair, propping his legs upon the desk in front of him. He gestured for her to join him.

"I want you on this desk…where they work…I want to be able to look at them when they are writing and see you instead…on this desk…"

Molly leaned forwards, no indication of moving to join him. Sherlock tapped the desk in frustration as Molly smiled seductively.

"You're a filthy man, Sherlock Holmes…"

"You have no idea…as you'll soon discover."

Sherlock stood up and took Molly's arm, leading her to the desk. He pushed her into it fiercely and walked over to the door, turning the lock and pulling the blinds down. Molly watched as Sherlock returned to his seat behind the desk, Molly standing in front of him. Sherlock pulled her gently into his lap and Molly wasted no time grinding against him. She relished the low growl that came from his throat and moved quicker. A banging sounded against the door and Molly moved to open the door. Sherlock held her firm, a pleading look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and stepped towards the door, avoiding his gaze. She unlocked the door and pushed her glasses up her nose. A skinny, scrawny student stood at the door, wringing his hands and dressed in his smartest uniform. He was the brightest student in the class, and the most annoying. Molly sighed.

"Hello, Percy. What can I do for you?"

Percy glanced behind her and noticed Sherlock lounging in his chair. Percy swallowed and looked towards his teacher's flustered expression.

"Um…excuse me, Professor, but I was just wondering if you'd marked my papers."

Molly nodded and strode over to the desk. Percy frowned as he noticed her skirt tucked into her stocking. Percy glanced towards Sherlock, once more, and he noticed he was smirking.

"Um…hello, Professor Holmes…how are you?"

Sherlock turned towards the door and smiled widely. Percy swallowed and looked to Molly who had approached him once more.

"Here you go, now hurry back to your dormitory…"

Percy nodded and closed the door behind him. He ran all the way back to his room without stopping. He threw the curtains open, much to the annoyance of his roommates.

"Hey guys…you'll never guess what I saw when I went to collect my papers…"

Luke, the popular one on campus, smiled deviously.

"Hmmm…a rather interesting bug you'd like to categorise?"

Percy rolled his eyes and sniggered slightly.

"Nooo…Professor Hooper was there-"

Luke whistled loudly and smoothed his hair back.

"Man…she's fine, she is…what was she wearing?"

Percy ignored him and continued.

"Yeah…she wasn't alone. Professor Holmes was there too…"

Luke raised his eyebrows before groaning again. The other boys had fallen back against their pillows.

"Well, Percy they do share a classroom!"

Percy frowned and sat down at the edge of Luke's bed, explaining everything he had seen.

* * *

"Right, okay…you have precisely an hour…you may begin…"

Sherlock propped his legs on the desk once, glancing around the room and smirking towards Percy's chair. Molly wandered between the tables, her arms folded. She stopped at the front of the room and stretched. Sherlock released a deep breath as he noticed her shirt riding up. He wasn't the only one as Luke, a bright but lazy student, smirked in her direction, licking his lips. Sherlock frowned and cleared his throat.

"Eyes on your work, Mr. Simmons…"

Luke returned to his papers, blushing brightly and Sherlock glanced towards the clock. **Only 50 minutes to go. **Molly approached him now, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Shame about the interruption, eh?"

Sherlock nodded and bit his lip. Molly smirked and moved to walk down the aisles again. Time crept along slowly until it was just Luke left in the room, lounging lazily in his seat. Sherlock looked up from his marking.

"Time's up…hand in your paper and leave quietly…"

Luke did so, approaching Molly and handing her his paper. She smiled and tucked it away. Luke glanced her up and down.

"I love what you are wearing today, Professor, it makes you look very inviting…"

Molly raised her eyebrows and Sherlock rolled his eyes. He stood and approached the student.

"Excuse me…but we do not speak to members of staff like that, do we?"

Luke frowned and turned to leave, slamming the door behind him. Molly moved to lock the door once more and turned to find Sherlock sitting at Percy's desk. Molly placed her hands on her hips.

"You're determined aren't you?"

Sherlock tapped his lap and Molly didn't hesitate to approach him and climb onto his lap. Sherlock pulled her shirt open, ripping the buttons away, and Molly flicked her fingers down his tight-fitting purple shirt. Sherlock smirked as Molly started grinding again.

"I've been thinking about this all day…having you right here…fucking you against this desk…taking you hard and fast…right here…"

Molly sighed happily as she sucked and licked the bottom of his neck. Sherlock's hands stroked up and down her back, pulling her shirt down and tossing it to the floor. Molly shook her head and reached for Sherlock's belt and zip, dragging her hand down slowly. Their breathing had increased and the temperature was getting too hot for them. Molly was soon moving with Sherlock, her back hitting against the desk as they pounded into it. Molly dragged her nails down Sherlock's chest and threw her head back, a soft moan escaping her. Sherlock's own moan sounded after seeing this brilliant sight and soon they felt their climaxes building. They swallowed each other's screams, kissing and sucking at each other's lips. After their breathing had settled, Molly bit down on Sherlock's neck.

"Ah…that was…so good…now what?"

Sherlock shrugged, smirking as she licked where her nails had scratched him. Sherlock's breath became shallow again and he swallowed urgently.

"Well, the staff room should be empty until lunch time…that gives us an hour…and then, dinner tonight after which we head to my place for round three…"

Molly nodded in excitement and pulled him across the room. They sorted themselves out before falling into the staff room, entwined around each other.

* * *

_xx Thank you xx_


End file.
